Proof That You're Real
by tt22123
Summary: Cas has a nightmare where Sam dies and needs proof that the hunter is really alive. Sastiel smut ensues I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters within.


Everyone knows that angels do not need sleep, however that does not mean that they can't sleep. Castiel was one of those angels that liked to sleep even if it was not needed. He wouldn't just sleep whenever he wanted, he would only fall asleep when he was with Sam and the hunter fell asleep holding Cas in his arms.

Until Cas had started his mission to play God, sleep was just black, no thoughts, just blank space where he could turn his mind off and just relax for once without the torment of the latest fight with the Winchesters. Since he began to play God nightmares had begun to plague the angel, nightmares that woke the angel every night. He stayed silent when he awoke so that he didnt wake up the hunter next to him but he was never able to stop the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks.

After one particular nightmare where he had watched Sam die repeatedly and he was always too slow to save him, he rolled over in the hunters grasp and gripped the hunter's t-shirt as hard as he could. To prove to himself that Sam was really there, that he was alive and real. Growing up as a hunter meant that Sam never slept too deeply, he was always alert and able to wake if someone touched him or came too close so it was no surprise that he woke up when he felt two hands wrapping themselves into the top he had worn to bed the night before.

Looking down, Sam noticed the angel hanging on to his shirt as if his life depended on it and smiled softly until he realised that something was clearly wrong with the man. He tightened his grip on the angel making him look up to face the man, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Hey Cas, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. If something is wrong, I want to know, I want to help. Tell me what is the matter, please?"

"Bad dream, it's nothing. I just- you died Sam- I needed to make sure that you were real, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Shh, shh, shh. I'm here Cas, I'm real, I'm right here with you. Calm down, just breathe nice and deep for me baby, in and out. It's okay, I'm here." Slowly the tears began to fade and the angel's breaths became more even as he listened to Sam's words.

"How do I know that those Sammy, how do I know that you're real?"

"Let me prove it to you." With these words Sam moved so that he was in line with the angel and pressed a firm kiss to Cas' lips, slowly licking along the angel's lips, silently asking for entrance. A permission that was quickly granted and the hunter did not hesitate to take advantage of, sliding his tongue into the mouth of the angel and wrapping it around Cas', intertwining them in a slow, steady dance. While Cas was busy being distracted by Sam's tongue the hunter's hands were making their way lower, following the curve of Cas' spine as he made his way down towards the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of the angel as soon as he could before returning his hands to the body in front of him.

Hands shifted slowly over the short form before him, sliding over the muscles, feeling the way they tensed and relaxed under his fingertips. Ghosting softly over pert nipples making the angel shudder and moan quietly.

"Sam, more. Please. Prove to me that you're real." The hunter listened to the angel's pleas and removed his t-shirt and boxers before taking of the other's underwear as well and taking him in hand, slowly pumping the angel's length. Sam relished in each sound he manage to draw from Cas' lips and tried his hardest to create more of those delightful noises. Sam picked up speed of his ministrations while reaching behind him for the lube that he kept next to his bed in the bunker. With one hand Sam uncapped the lube and poured a little on his fingers, spreading it around, before recapping the bottle and reaching behind the angel. He knew that the angel's mojo meant that he didn't need to be stretched, he wouldn't feel any pain if he wasn't but Sam decided that this time around Cas needed to feel everything he did.

A single digit slowly circled the angel's puckered hole before sliping into his entrance, crooking his finger until he managed to find the man's prostate. The angel arching his back in pleasure as he let out a wanton moan, the sensations too much. Sam added a second then third finger in quick succession, giving Cas long enough to grow accustomed to the feel of him before he added the next finger, upping the pleasure. When the moans turned into pleas for more Sam once again relented to what the angel was begging for and moved their positions so that Cas' back was once again to Sam's chest.

Lining himself up with the angel, Sam thrusted forwards sharply and sheathed himself inside Cas in one movement. Wrapping his hand around the angel's abandoned erection once more, Sam began to thrust in and out while pumping his erection in time with his movements. Each thrust in pushing the hunter's swollen head against Castiel's over-stimulated prostate. It didn't take long before Cas was begging for release, a release that Sam was more than willing to grant.

"I'm here Cas, I'm real. You can feel me pumping myself into your body, thrusting deeper into you. Pounding into your body, this is real Cas, this is me and you, together. Cum for me Castiel." That was all it took, those final words tipped the angel over the edge and into oblivion as he came, pumping the salty liquid over the hunter's hand as he worked the angel through his orgasm, his own following shortly afterwards as he felt the angel's body clenching around him.

"Thank you Sam," Cas whimpered as the hunter pulled out of him.

"What are you thanking me for Cas?"

"Proving you're real."


End file.
